I'll Be Watching You
by LeahMarie
Summary: This is a short songfic about Eddie watching over the people he loves from heaven.


**I don't own Eddie or the song! I wasn't planning on writing this fic until I heard the song; I think it goes perfectly with it. Song is "Every Breathe You Take." By. The Police (Sting). **

**Italics mean thoughts and also lyrics.**

Eddie was sitting on a cloud, looking down on earth at his family. He did this everyday since he arrived and with each day that passed he wished he was down there with them. Vickie was cooking dinner; she had chicken in the oven and vegetables on the stove. As she was stirring the mashed potatoes Shaul and Sherilyn were doing their homework quietly. He knew his family was hurting because he could see and feel a change in them. _This has to be so hard on her, dealing with the pain and having to take care of our two daughters alone._ Vickie called the girls for dinner and he decided to switch over to Kaylie, he smiled as he saw her mother holding her as she slept.

"I wish I could be there…I miss you girls so much. But I'll always be with you and I'll always be watching you." He said as tears formed in his eyes.

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

He watched his family for a little while longer and switched over to Chavo, he was sitting in his locker room getting ready for his match.

_Poor Chavito, I know carrying the family name is hard for him because I've been there…But I know he'll do a great job but I just think its too soon for him…I can feel his pain…he's been holding it in ever since I've died…its hard on him, its just too much for him to handle…I wish I was there so he wouldn't have to be going through this._

Frowning he continued to watch Chavo get ready for his match, when it was time for him to go he grabbed his EG armband and he frowned as he put it on. When Eddie saw this he tried sending some calm and peaceful feelings down to him as a way to let him know that he was there and he loved him and it must of worked because Chavo gasped and looked around the room as if someone was there. When he found that no one was there he smiled and walked out of the room to his match.

_O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

As Chavo walked out the crowd chanted 'Eddie, Eddie' and Eddie smiled, he loved his fans so much and he knew they were also grieving for him and he wished he was in that ring again and those chants were directed at him, not at Chavo and Rey for support because he was dead, although he did love his fans giving them support and remembering him. Eddie smiled as Chavo dedicated the match to him and watched him wrestle; he took a few bumps but he got the upper hand and performed the frog splash and got the win over Edge.

"I'm so proud of you Chavito, I love you bro." he said as Chavo walked to the back, Eddie switched over to the Smackdown house show that was taking place. Rey was in his locker room praying and he heard his name mentioned,

"Lord I ask that you allow Eddie to watch over me tonight…."

Eddie smiled sadly, "I' am watching over you Rey and I always will." He said.

After he finished praying he got up and walked out the door to wrestle Matt Hardy and as promised he watched his every move in the ring and smiled as he saw Rey shake his shoulders in dedication to him. Rey's match was beautiful but unfortunately he didn't win.

"Don't worry Rey, I'm still proud of you man. Love you holmes."

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

As he switched over to Chris who was in his locker room he felt a hand on my shoulder and someone sit down next to him. He turned his head and saw his father looking at him with concern.

"Are you ok son?"

Eddie turned his head back down and saw Chris walking out of his locker room to his match against Booker T.

"Not really Dad, I just don't understand why I died, I was so young. I had so much more to do and I just can't stand how much pain I'm causing them." He said as a few tears escaped his eyes and fell to the world below.

"I know I use to think the same way after I died, but God knows when it's our time to go and it was your time."

Eddie weakly smiled and continued to watch Chris wrestle, Booker T was beaten down by Chris and he got the win with a head butt and at that moment Eddie could feel him thinking about him.

"I can feel him Dad, he's thinking of me…" he said with a frown.

"I know son…well I'm going to leave you alone. If you need me I'll be over there talking to Owen." He said as he got up.

Eddie just nodded his head as he silently sent a message to Chris, _Hey Chris, I know you miss me but just remember I'm here watching you always._

He then switched over to everyone and smiled as he saw his wife and kids eating dinner, Kaylie in her crib, Chavo driving to the hotel, Rey getting out of his ring attire, and Chris walking back to his locker room.

_I love you mi familia, I'll always be in your hearts and I'll always be watching over you. I can't wait to be with you again. _

Eddie got up and took one last look at them and walked away to join his Dad and to enjoy his new life in Heaven.

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby please_

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
